


Couldn't leave her behind

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One-shot turned into mulrichapter fic, Season 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: “What?! No, Bellamy, you can’t!”He looks at Raven, begging her not to fight him for once in her life.“I’m sorry, Raven. But I cannot leave her behind” he tells her, hoping that she of all their friends will understand.The mechanic looks down at him, stepping away from the rocket. “You’re going to die, Bellamy. Clarke wouldn’t want that for you…”For a moment it gets at his nerves that she’s using Clarke to make him change his mind. But it is difficult for him to change his mind once he makes a decision, “I have nightblood. And so does Clarke.” He gives her a sad smile, “We will make it.”orA fic based on Bob’s ‘Bellamy would have stayed with Clarke if he had nightblood’ and following the events of season 5 that no one asked![UNFINISHED FIC. WON'T CONTINUE.]





	1. Praimfaya

“What?! No, Bellamy, you can’t!”

He looks at Raven, begging her not to fight him for once in her life.

“I’m sorry, Raven. But I cannot leave her behind” he tells her, hoping that she of all their friends will understand.

The mechanic looks down at him, stepping away from the rocket. “You’re going to die, Bellamy. Clarke wouldn’t want that for you…”  

For a moment it gets at his nerves that she’s using Clarke to make him change his mind. But it is difficult for him to change his mind once he makes a decision, “I have nightblood. And so does Clarke.” He gives her a sad smile, “We will make it.”

It’s a bittersweet promise, one that he’s not sure he can keep but really hopes to. Before Raven can say anything else, Bellamy pulls the rocket’s door down with a small click, single tear rolling down his cheek, “Take care of each other…” he says for them to hear, giving them a smile.

Everyone inside is crying too, knowing that Bellamy and Clarke will die so they can live on. It’s sad because they could have at least saved one of them but they also understand why he feels the need to stay back.

Raven gives him a nod as if she’s checking on him and takes a seat next to Echo. She watches Bellamy stepping outside the launch room as the doors close and separate them once and for all. It breaks her heart but now she has a job to do and that is to make sure Bellamy and Clarke don’t die in vain.

On the other side, it suddenly hits Bellamy, what exactly is about to happen next. He watches the doors closing in front of him but all he can think about is Clarke. The floor underneath his feet shakes for a few seconds but he is unable pay attention, the shock of realizing his fate paralyzing him.

He doesn’t know for how long he stands there, staring at nothing until he finally takes a deep breath, puts his hazmat suit helmet on and sprints up the stairs and outside bunker. As soon as he gets there, the door opens and the sight of Clarke rushing in and the angry red sky chasing after is one of the most terrifying things Bellamy has seen. She gives him a glance before turning around to press the button to close the door behind her.

Bellamy instinctively catches her before she hits the the floor. “Clarke?” he whispers, struggling to keep both of them upright as she keeps slipping from his grip.

It was difficult to move around with their huge helmets so Bellamy takes them off, noticing that Clarke’s was already useless, a small crack on the left side that had already allowed radiation in. “Clarke?” he calls her name again, now more worried. He turns her around in his arms so she’s facing him.

Her eyes are closed and her skin had already started to break out into awful radiation ulcers. He taps her cheek lightly, “Clarke? Open your eyes dammit!”

Her small body start to moves in his arms as if she’s trying to get up. “Bellamy?” her eyes open but not for too long, just enough to recognize him, “What are you doing here?” she manages to say before her eyes roll back and she loses consciousness.

Bellamy doesn’t get a chance to answer because he hears a loud humming noise fill the room and the walls around them start shaking. Snapping his attention away from her, Bellamy sees small red dust motes and air coming from outside and he knows it’s radiation.

“Shit!” he quickly picks Clarke up and starts sprinting the other way, wondering if the bunker will be enough to protect them from the Death Wave.

He almost trips over in every step he takes and soon he realizes he is getting weaker and weaker by the second. He wants to look where he’s stepping but his eyes keep going back to Clarke’s motionless body. By the time he’s at the lab’s door, the burning starts, his face and throat hurt and it becomes difficult to see or even breathe but he keeps going, making sure to shut every door that he passes, putting more obstacles between them and the radiation wave.

He manages to get them in the lab area just before his hands and legs go numb and he falls to the floor on top of Clarke. He tries to crawl away further from the door pulling Clarke with all the strength that is left in him but she’s too heavy and they don’t get away much further.

In the few last seconds he has, he curses himself for not keeping their helmets on, for not being able to get Clarke to safety but most of all for not telling her how he feels about her. Now they’re going to die and the last thing he sees is going to be Clarke’s face disfigured by the radiation.

Bellamy convinces himself it’s what he deserves after everything he did to survive. Not only to die a painful death but also see the person he cares the most about to die with him. With that in melancholic thought in his mind, he closes his eyes finally relieved to feel nothing.


	2. 2,199 Days Later

Clarke cover Madi with a blanket on the backseats of the rover while Bellamy grabs their piece of crap radio and heads for the log by the end of the hill. He had never admitted it, but Clarke knows it hurts him a lot that they don’t know for sure if their friends made it on the Ark or not and that’s why he tries to contact them every other day.

She’s rounding the rover when Bellamy sits down and starts talking. “Raven? It’s us again. If this is the first transmission you are getting from us, then we’re happy to announce that we have survived so please go tell the others” she hears him saying and rolls her eyes, making her way to the log too.

“Happy to announce?” she teases him, “Really, Bellamy? Just let me do the intros from now on…” she steps over the log and reaches to grab the radio from his hand.

“No way, princess.” He falls backwards on the ground, avoiding Clarke’s arm, “I am going to-” she trips over the rocky ground and falls on top of him, “Hey! Stop!” he laughs at her still trying to reach the radio above Bellamy’s head.

“Give me the radio, Bellamy!” Clarke demands between her own laughter, miserably failing to take the radio from Bellamy’s much longer hands. Once she realizes she can’t win him like that, she pulls back and begins to tickle him.

Bellamy just stares at her, “Stop it Clarke, you know I’m not ticklish…” he smirks. He tries to sit up but Clarke pushes him back down again. “Ouch!” he exhales and before he knows it, Clarke is sitting his chest. “Hey- oh my...” he laughs, dropping the radio to pull Clarke down by the collar of her jacket and get lost in her lips.

It catches her by surprise but she doesn’t waste a moment to kiss him back, forgetting all about the radio and contacting Raven as soon as her lips touch his. She buries a hand in his messy hair while the other  slightly supports her body off Bellamy’s chest so she doesn’t hit her head on his.

“I love you” she breaths out between their kisses, “Never forget it.”

Bellamy pauses, then gently pushes her way to searching for her eyes. “I won’t forget it because you will always be here to remind me” he tells her with a serious face.

Clarke wets her lips, “I’m just saying-” a loud noise from the sky startles both, making them freeze and turns their attention up to the sky. They watch in shock as a huge ship slowly appear between the clouds and they untangle from each other.

“It’s them.” Clarke smiles, helping Bellamy up.  

“No it’s not.” He says, eyes locked on the ship approaching the Earth. Clarke snaps to him, realizing the same thing. “Get the rifle.”

Without questioning him, Clarke runs back to the rover to bring the gun. Once she’s back, Bellamy takes it and secures it on his shoulder in order to look at the newcomers through the scope. “It’s not good” he whispers as soon as he reads “prisoners transportation” on the side of the ship He wraps an arm around Clarke’s shoulder and pushes her down, “We need to go,” he hands the gun back to Clarke to see for herself.

Curious, Clarke takes the gun and looks through the scope too. “Who are they?” She wonders, turning to Bellamy scared.

“We need to hide. Wake Madi up and load the guns while I get us back to the village.” He tells Clarke and takes her by the hand back to the rover. He jumps on the driver’s seat while Clarke gets in from behind.

“Madi, wake up,” she tries to shook the kid awake, “Come on, wake up.”

The kid blinks, “What is it?” she asks, lifting herself on her elbows and stare at Clarke with sleepy eyes.

As soon as Clarke closes the back doors of the rover Bellamy starts the engine and reverses into the thick forest, making Clarke lose her balance and almost fall on Madi.

“Clarke” Madi asks again pulling herself up to lean against the rover’s wall, the panic is clear in her voice, “What is going on?”

“A ship is landing” Clarke starts to explain as she carefully make her way at the passenger’s seat.

“Is it Raven?” Madi says excited, sliding closer to the front seats with a bright smile on her face.

Clarke settles down on the seat and starts loading her shotgun and a couple other weapons they keep in the rover in case of an emergency. “No, it’s not Raven.” 

Madi stills, “Then who-”

“We don’t know.” Bellamy interrupts, “That’s why we need to be ready for anything.”

“Maybe they are good guys” the kid says innocently, deep inside her hoping that she can change Bellamy and Clarke’s minds.

“Maybe” Clarke repeats and glances at her over her shoulder, “But we don’t know for sure.”

Bellamy takes a sharp turn, almost crashing the rover on a fallen tree. “We’re almost there” he announces, a signal for Clarke.

The blonde nods and takes Madi’s hands in hers. “You need to hide,” she explains, “We’re dropping you at your hiding spot. The flamekeeper’s scouts never found you there and neither will these people.”

“Clarke, no. I want to come with you” the kid protests, glancing for Clarke to Bellamy. “Bellamy, please-”

“Listen to me, Madi. We don’t know who these people are or what they want” Clarke pauses, voice cracking at the end, “As soon as we find out, we will come back and get you okay?”

Bellamy smashes the breaks, making everyone hit the sides of the rover. “We are here” he turns to face Madi. “Don’t be afraid, Madi” he fakes a smile, placing a stray hair behind her ear, “We will be back before you know it.”

Next to him Clarke nods, “But just in case” she turns Madi’s hand up and places her shotgun in her open palm, closing her fingers around it. “Remember, if you fire they will hear you.”

“Use it only if it’s your only choice” Bellamy adds leaning closer to kiss Madi’s forehead, knowing that the more time they waste here, the worst will be later. “Now go!” he pats on her shoulder and the child is moving, quickly jumping off the rover and running to the small building hidden behind a rock taken over by the forest.

As soon as Madi disappears Clarke let’s out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. Bellamy must have noticed that because even though they both stare at where Madi was, he reaches for her hand and gives it a squeeze. “Maybe you should stay with her” he suggest, reading the worry on her face.

To that Clarke snaps her attention to Bellamy, “No” she shook her head, “No, if these people are dangerous you will need a second gun. Madi will be safe here.”

“Clarke-”

“I’m not staying, Bellamy” she looks directly in him eyes, “I’m not leaving you to deal with this alone.”

Her words make Bellamy smile, “I’ve managed worst before” he reminds, his smiles turning into a smirk.

Clarke’s mind drifts back to the day she sent Bellamy in Mt. Weather alone and the memory makes her feel sick in the stomach. His words do nothing but confirm that she has to go with him. “I don’t care” she admits, “This time? We will do it together.”

Bellamy sighs and drops his gaze down but still holding Clarke’s hand. “If anything happens to you…”

“Nothing is going to happen to me” she corrects him quickly. _How the tables have turned huh?_ she thinks, realizing that this is more about her than Madi. Six years ago Clarke was sure she was going to die and Bellamy was the one trying to convince her otherwise. Now it’s the other way around.

“Hey” she tilts her head and lifts Bellamy’s from the chin to face her, “Nothing is going to happen to me because you will be there all the time, having my back like I will have yours.”

The expression on Bellamy’s face change, he seems a bit more hopeful after Clarke’s comfort but the thoughts don’t leave his mind. “Besides, I wouldn’t want anyone else to face this with.”

“Me neither” he agrees, voice painted with a bit of sadness.

Clarke cups his face and kisses him, hoping that it will cheer him up. She knows how hard it is for him to go back to surviving mode. She was there every night he had a nightmare about the people he killed. He got better as the time passed but sometimes the memories would come back during a hunting trip and it would take him days to sleep a whole night again. It’s been only a years since the last panic attack and if these people are here to kill, the whole situation will screw him all over again, Clarke knows that for sure and she’s determent to be there when it happens. 

It’s not like Clarke is any better but as always they go through these situations in different ways. For her, just being with Bellamy was always enough. He could always make her feel better in a way she couldn’t understand. She only realized what was going in her head when a wild panther almost killed her and in his panic Bellamy admitted his feelings and kissed her for the first time.That’s when her life changed for good.

“Then, let’s do this.” Clarke say confidently and cups Bellamy’s face, pulling him to another deep kiss.

* * *

 

With the rover, it doesn’t take more than five minutes to get back close to where the ship landed. Jumping off the vehicle, Clarke is carrying two guns. “Bellamy” she calls and throws a rifle to him, keeping the shotgun for herself.

He easily catches it in air and clicks the safety on, walking towards the treeline. Clarke is right besides him, settling next to him behind a boulder. Lifting the rifle on his shoulder, Bellamy watches though the scope the ship’s door slowly fall open and one person walking out while Clarke makes sure no one is around.

The figure is so small compared to the ship, making Bellamy realize how big the ship actually is. “Now that’s what I call space ship” he whispers to himself.

“Bellamy…” Clarke says as she watches a crowd following that person outside. “They are so many…”

Bellamy opens his mouth to say something but one of the prisoners turns to their direction and he jerks to hide behind the boulder, pulling Clarke down with him. “Shit, I think someone saw me” he whispers, searching for Clarke’s eyes.

She blinks, “Maybe-”

“SOMEONE IS IN THE TREELINE!” a voice from the other side of the opening cuts Clarke, making both of them freeze in panic.

Bellamy let go of his rifle only for it to slide on his side and grabs on Clarke’s hand tight,  “We need to move.” He slowly leans out from behind the boulder to take a peek at the prisoners in time to notice one of them pointing a huge machine like gun on their direction.

“Fuck” he’s already on his feet as the curse slips from his lips, dragging a shocked Clarke with him, “We need to r-” he never gets to finish his sentence, a strange and loud noise scares all the birds on the area away and a moment later the boulder behind them is shattered into million pieces, the explosion of it send Bellamy and Clarke on the ground.

The next time Clarke opens her eyes, the air around them is replaced with dust, making it hard to breath and her ears are ringing, making it impossible to hear anything but this annoying noise. At first she’s confused, not really knowing what just happened. Something heavy is holding her down and it takes her a few moments to realize it’s Bellamy’s body on top of her.

“Bellamy?” she says, hearing her own voice echo between the ringing. She shuts her eyes, tears blurring her vision because of the dust and the pain from all over her body. “Bellamy” she whispers again, managing to push him off of her back after a couple of tries to push herself up.

Clarke starts coughing and rolls on her back, glancing at Bellamy next to her. His eyes are closed and a river of blood is running down the side of his face. “No…” she exhales, slowly the dust around them disappears, allowing her to take a breath again. She turns herself on all four and crawl to Bellamy, she sits on her heels, rolling him on his back and placing his head on her lap.

“Bellamy?” this time her voice doesn’t echo, the ringing starts fades too. She taps on his cheeks to wake him up, wanting nothing but to see his brown eyes again. She doesn’t and panic builds inside her like a tsunami after an earthquake, “Bellamy, please, open your eyes!” she begs him, hands shaking as his hot blood runs between her fingers. She can’t find the source of it but she knows it’s good. She starts crying again, the tears wash the dust from her face away, leaving a path of clear skin behind them while the tear drop falls on Bellamy’s neck. 

From the corner of her eyes, she notices his chest moving and that makes her feel a bit better. But in her panic and fear, the worst case scenarios are the ones to flood her mind.

She’s rocking her body back and forth, holding Bellamy in her arms as if the gobs will show pity and he will wake up again when suddenly something heavy hit her on the back of her head and everything goes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this update. Things are about to go wild so stick with me guys! Comments are always welcome, they keep me inspired!


	3. Ste yuj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. Exams are kicking my ass... Enjoy!

The next thing Clarke feels is water being thrown on her face and she snaps her eyes open. She blinks as the drops of the water get in her eyes for several seconds and then she finally gets the chance to look around her.

It is dark, taking her a few moments to adjust to the low lighting. The first thing she notices is that there are three people with her, a woman who seems to be in charge since she’s sitting on a chair opposite of her and two men, one on each side.

“Told you the water will do the job” one of the men says and Clarke meets his eyes for the first time. He has long hair only from one side, the rest of his head is shaved and he has a beard, lots of tattoos, making him look very scary.

Clarke swallows her emotions and turns her attention to her surroundings. It’s like a stab in the heart when she realizes they’re at their place. A place she and Bellamy worked hard to build and keep upright the last six years. Seeing all the strangers in here, taking over everything her little family owns makes her feel sick in her stomach. But she doesn’t show it.

“I really want you to slip on the wet floor now…” the other man in the room says, earning a glare from the scary guy and a laugh from the woman.

Clarke doesn’t pay much attention to them, her mind drifts to Bellamy. Last time she saw him he was unconscious after the explosion, blood staining his face and clothes. _Is he okay? Did they treat his head wound? How is he? Where is he? Is he even alive?_

So many question and she has no answer to them. The only one who has the answers she needs is the woman in front of her but Clarke knows she can’t just straight up ask her about Bellamy.

She can get information about them if they think she doesn’t speak English and they speak freely in front of her, something she learn so many years ago from Lincoln. She just hopes that, if Bellamy is here too, he does the same thing and doesn’t do anything stupid when he wakes up and she’s not there.

“Shut up!” The woman suddenly shouts and hits both men on the chest with the back of her hands, getting their attention and Clarke’s too.

Lifting a leg to rest her ankle on the other knee and leaning back to her chair, she locks eyes with Clarke. “How many other are in the woods?” she asks, coldly.

_She doesn’t know about Madi,_ Clarke realizes and a small weight is lifted from her shoulders. Madi is a smart kid. Even when she realizes something has happened to her and Bellamy, she won’t do anything stupid like coming to find them. Right now, she’s more worried about how they will get out of here.

It’s a punch so forceful that sends her head to the side what bringers her back from the thoughts. She closes her eyes, trying to not show weakness. Before she can lift her head up, the scary guy grabs a fistful of her hair and forces her to look up. “She asked you a question” he reminds her between clenching teeth, she sees fire in his eyes as he stares down at her.

Clarke doesn’t even flinch, though she’s very tempted to spit on his face. She never does that either. After a couple moments of staring at each other, the man let go of her head and pulls his hand back, ready to hit her again when his commander steps in.

“McCreary!” she roars from behind him and the man stills and Clarke closes her eyes to embrace herself for the punch that never comes, “Step back.”

He holds Clarke’s eyes for one more second before he steps away from her with a smirk on his face that Clarke doesn’t miss. With her cheek still sore from the first blow, she turns to study the woman.

Now she’s leaning forward, elbows on her knees as she intertwines her hands in front of her. “Who are you?” she questions Clarke, voice as cold as before.

Clarke just blinks, not carrying what they will do to her to talk. She won’t say anything until she knows what they want from them. If they are as dangerous as they look, she has to make a plan to get Bellamy and Madi away from them.

“Maybe she doesn’t speak English” the not so scary guys suggest as he eyes her.

_It’s a start,_ Clarke thinks to herself. If she can convince the other two too, she will be in a better place.

“It’s a possibility” the woman somewhat agrees, “But we can’t know for sure.”

“A few more punches and she’ll be begging me to stop” McCreary interrupts, cracking his fingers against each other while keeping his eyes on Clarke as if he teases her.

“Don’t waste your energy on her” his commander says, lifting an eyebrow. “Soon her friend will joins us here and that’s when thing will get interesting.”

_Her friend,_ she thinks. _Bellamy. He’s here, they have him too._  Before anyone can say anything, the room’s door flies opens. Two men walk inside, holding someone who is obviously putting up a good fight. A moment later, she meets Bellamy’s eyes and everything else fades away.

He stops fighting and sighs, lets the two soldiers sit him on a chair and tie his legs and hands just like she’s sure they have done with her. Her eyes land on the white bandage around his head. He looks tired and weak but as she expected he tries to hide it from their kidnappers.  

“Speaking of the devil” McCreary smirks and walks to Bellamy.

Bellamy doesn’t even glances the man coming towards him. His eyes a glued on Clarke, taking her in. McCreary stops in front of him, blocking the view of Clarke and the rest of the crew. Only then Bellamy pays attention to him and he does nothing more than lift his gaze and stare at him with empty eyes as if he doesn’t care about his existence.

“You got yourself a tough girl” the smirk doesn’t leave him face. “And she’s pretty too,” he pauses, waiting for the reaction he never gets from Bellamy. He can’t even believe how he manages to control himself like he does now. Hearing him talk for Clarke like that fuels his thoughts of killing every one of them with his own bare hands and he hates himself for not being able to do anything right now.

“He’s a tough one too” McCreary turns to tell his commander. “If you want them to talk we will have to use-”

“Not yet.” The woman orders. Whatever McCreary wants to use on them, Clarke is sure it won’t be pleasant. Once the man leave Bellamy’s side Clarke gets a brilliant idea and turns to him.

“Nou shish gonesleng” _Don’t speak English,_ she tells him and everyone turns to stare at her.

“What did she say?” The commander points at Clarke confused. She sits up and make her way to her. “Repeat!”

Clarke swallows, steering her eyes from Bellamy to the woman standing above her like a predator does.

Bellamy doesn’t like how everyone has their attention to Clarke so he needs to do something about it. Following Clarke’s cleaver advice he decides it’s his turn to speak. “Laik yu okay?” _Are you okay?_ he says loudly for them to hear, hoping that he will confuse them further.

“Sha. En yu?” _Yes. And you?_

They can see the anger building inside these people, frustrated that they don’t know what Bellamy and Clarke are saying. It makes Bellamy happy and satisfied. They might not be in control but they have the upper hand now.

“Osir gaf kom ge au gon hir” _We needs to get out of here_ , Bellamy tell Clarke instead and before Clarke can agree with him, McCreary punches Bellamy across the face, making the pain from his head wound ten times worst.

Clarke holds her breath as Bellamy slowly lifts his head up and glares at the man who punched him. Clarke can tell that Bellamy is about to do something stupid like spit on him or something so she stops him.

“Nou do em!” _Don’t do it!_ Clarke interrupts his dark thoughts and he sighs, letting himself calm down instead of fighting back.

“I told you, they don’t speak English” the guy who spoke the less suggest again. “They don’t understand us.”

Clarke drifts to the woman in charge. A smile forms on her lips and Clarke would really like to know what is in her mind. “You’re wrong, Shaw.” she tells her man, Shaw. “McCreary might not always think with his head but the way the poor guy looked at him while talking about the blonde… He definitely didn’t like what he was hearing.”

She’s much cleverer than Clarke thought she is. Their plan didn’t work, she knows that their time is running out and they need to find a way out of this situation soon, definitely before they find Madi.

Both Bellamy and Clarke follow the commander’s moves as she sits back on the chair in the middle of the room. She leans back and crosses her hands over her chest. “But let’s play their game. If they don’t talk willingly, we will have to find another way to make them talk.”

She pauses, her smile reforming into a smirk. “McCreary? Bring the collar.”

The man’s face lights up, as if he’s a kid and is about to play with his favorite toy. “I thought you would never ask” he tells her slowly, giving Clarke a glance before he turns around and leaves the room.

_The collar, that’s what he wanted to use just a few moments ago,_ Clarke realizes and immediately meets Bellamy eyes. She can see the worry in them, feel the panic inside him. She swallows, “Ste yuj, ait?” _Stay strong, alright?_ she reminds him but she can see how upset he’s about the whole thing.

He’s so protective of her, she’s afraid they are going to break him by hurting her. After all, that’s what they are aiming for. It’s a common tactic; hurt one to make the other talk. At this point, she only hopes that he stays calm and reveal nothing too important.

“Chit-” _What-_ McCreary comes back and slams the door behind him, making both Bellamy and Clarke turn to him. He’s holding the collar in one hand, the controller with the other. He meets Bellamy’s eyes.

“Who is going to be the lucky one?” He ask, waiting for his commander to give the order.

The woman scratches the back of her neck and slowly turns to face Clarke, “Let’s start with her” he nods at McCreary and the man doesn’t hide his excitement. “He seems to the protective kind of husband” she comments and spares his a glance to Bellamy, wondering if she will get any reaction to her comment but he somehow manages to hold himself again.

Not for long though, as soon as McCreary steps to Clarke’s side he pulls on the ropes holding him down, getting everyone’s attention. He can see the terror in Clarke’s face, how scared she’s about what these people are going to do to her. He can’t do anything to stop them and that’s enough to hate himself for the rest of his life.

Then McCreary pulls Clarke’s hair behind to have a better view of her neck, “Such a shame… Your skin is so soft” he leans down to whisper and stroke the side of her neck with his middle finger, enjoying how Bellamy starts fighting his bindings again. “I hate to be the one who fries it.”

Clarke shuts her eyes closed, mentally preparing herself for the torture they’re going to put her through. She can feel Bellamy’s eyes on her, she can hear his protests and she knows he’s trying to make them torture him instead. Truth to be told, he’s stronger than her, if they were to torture him she would have break, she would beg them to not hurt him and she would tell them everything.

She opens her eyes as McCreary clicks the collar around her neck, the weight of if send chills down her spine. _It’s really happening,_ she thinks to herself and allows her eyes to find Bellamy’s across them room.

He’s sitting as close to the edge of his chair as the ropes allow him, wrists slightly bleeding from pulling too hard. She shook her head, begging him to not do anything when the torture starts, hoping that he use his head and not his heart. But the look on his face scares her because she can’t tell if it’s panic or anger or both.

“Ai hod yu in” _I love you_ , she tells him and his Adam apple moves as he swallows the lump in his throat. He wants to say it back but he his has no control of his body at the moment.

“Alright, that’s enough. Consider them your last words to him, blonde. You’ll be luck if you’ll be able to do anything else than exist after I’m done with you.” McCreary says and it makes Clarke sick how proud he sounds.

His finger hover over the controller and Clarke shuts her eyes to somewhat get ready for the shock when suddenly a radio comes to life. _“It’s Derek, come in.”_

The commander lifts her hand to stop McCreary, “Wait” she tells him and grabs the radio from the table behind her. “What is it Derek?” she asks through the radio.

_“We found another one.”_

Clarke snaps to Bellamy with eyes wide open. His eyes match hers; pure panic. _No this can’t be happening._

_“I have a clear shot.”_

The woman must have notice Clarke and Bellamy’s reaction because a smirk reappears on her face. Locking eyes with Clarke she gives the order. “Then… shot.”

_“You sure?”_

That question gives Clarke a small window and the words escape Clarke’s mouth without her realizing, “No, please don’t!” she begs, pulling at the ropes holding her down, “She’s just a kid.” Tear form under her eyes because she just blew their cover but she couldn’t let them hurt Madi. “Please, let her go and I will tell you everything you want.”

The woman in charge stands up and slowly makes her way to Clarke, holding her gaze while doing so. “Please…” Clarke pleads, hoping that they will accept her offer and she didn’t just made things worst for her and Bellamy.

_“Diyoza, I’m waiting for an order.”_

The commander, _Diyoza_ , lifts the radio close to her face. “Stand down” she orders her men and Clarke can finally breathe. She falls back against the chair, heart beating like crazy as she shifts to search for Bellamy’s eyes. He seems as relieved as she is.

“Well, that doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you.” Diyoza adds and takes the controller from McCreary’s hands. “That’s for making me doubt my instinct” she explains and turns on the collar around her neck.


End file.
